


I Need You // Everlark

by agiami



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Series - Freeform, Love, Love Story, PEENISS, Ship, everlark, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiami/pseuds/agiami
Summary: In which Peeta is a single parent and Katniss is a mutual friend of his.09/06/188:43 PM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! so this is my first time writing in ao3 so it’s different. I’ve tried several times to figure this out, but I guess I was too tired to realize. My life is busy so I might not post regularly, I do also have a wattpad account to manage. 
> 
> (DISCLAIMER)  
> I, in no way, own this series and just doing this to entertain. If it does bother the creator(s) I will take it down.

**I WILL GET BETTER // CHAPTER ONE**

**_“her eyes remind me of the safest forests”_**

* * *

 

 **PEETA MELLARK :** **LOVE METER 0%**

- 

It’s been a few months since the death of my late wife. I can’t say I didn’t expect this due to her excessive use of drugs and alcohol, but it still affected me greatly.

 

Our daughter was 3 at the time, already facing drugs and alcohol. I thought it was reckless and stupid so whenever she did it, I made sure little Rose wasn’t in the room witnessing it all.

 

 _”I told you not to do that in front of our child!”_ I would yell at her, though I didn’t really know if she was listening.

 

She would brush off my warnings of her health and our family’s health. That thing led to another and it was basically unavoidable at this point.

 

The morning of her funeral, I cried my eyes out. How was I suppose to do this all in my own. Raising Roselyn would be a huge challenges for me.

 

For a few days after her funeral I couldn’t bring myself to leave the house, I would stay in the same clothes for weeks, months before my close friend Finnick slapped me back to reality. I looked st the one person who mattered the most, Rose, she was in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

 

”I’m sorry baby.” I said, holding her tight to my chest, rocking her gently. “We’ll get through this.” 

 

Finnick would do that for theee months, waking me up from my darkness, my emptiness. After I accepted faith, Annie would take care of Rose while Finnick buffed me up.

 

”She’s your little girl, you need to be able to protect her.” He said, handing me some weights.

 

Of course with Rose on my mind, it made me push harder, a real eye opener to the gym regulars. Soon after that I returned to my dad’s bakery, embracing him for what seemed like eternity. 

 

“You’re back.” Breathes Rye, coming down form the stairs.

 

”I guess I am.” He hugged me like I fought in the war, and teared up, he wasn’t much of a cryer so it was different.

 

I told my dad I wanted to go into art and being the best dad he has always been, agreed.

 

The sounds of keys came from the front door, opening to reveal my mother.

 

“Peeta.” She says, rushing to hug me. “I missed you baby boy.” She says, saying my embarrassing nickname.

 

”Where’s little Rosey?” She asks.

 

”With Annie and Finnick, I’ll make sure to tell them to bring her here.” 

 

“Good, because I haven’t seen you two in ages.” She looks at dad and Rye, elbowing them, “Peeta’s home everyone, prepare food for the boy!” 

 

Rye rolled his eyes, like always, and started washing vegetables. 

 

“I met Ms. Everdeen at the market today, says her daughters were really craving bread.” My mother looked at me, “My sweet boy, be so kind to make them a few loafs and deliver them while we make dinner.” She says, chopping the ingredients precisely.

 

“Alright.” I say, calling Finnick and telling him to bring Rose to my parents house. 

 

“Thank you son.” She says, kissing my cheek.

 

Throwing the dough into the oven, waiting a few minutes then taking it out the bread for the Everdeens, it was done.

 

”How much are you going to charge them?” I ask, adding a few lefterkcer trees into the basket.

 

”Help with sewing, Rye tore his uniform and is at home being a bum.”

 

I walk out he door and into the Seam, the Everdeens were very well known. Once I got there, the door opened with Ms. Everdeen’s shocked expression.

 

”Perta Mellark! What brings you here?” She asks, looking down to my hands.

 

”My mother wanted to ask for some help with sewing, my older brother tore his uniform. In exchange for that knowledge I made bread, snuck some leftover treats.” I whispered, “They’ll stuff me with those all week.”

 

”Oh! All this just for some sewing knowledge? That’s awfully very generous.” She replies.

 

”I should head out, I’ll see your family around?” I say, but turned out to sound more like a question.

 

”I sure hope so, Katniss has been teaching Prim how to hunt for some time now, I haven’t seen her go out to the city with her friends yet.”

 

”Well, I’ll notify you if I see either of them.” I say before hopping down the steps, thinking she had closed the door.

 

”Nice hopping.” A younger voice said behind me.

 

It wasn’t Katniss, so it was Primrose.

 

”Ah, umm. I was just leaving.” I smile embarrassingly before walking away, looking around the quiet neighbourhood.

 

I would’ve liked Rose to grow up here, but my family wouldn’t agree, saying there’s some gangs lurking at night.

 

Usually at night I would be at home with Rose, but now that I changed my schedule a little bit, I’m now in the basement working out and Rose on the mats playing. They said if we were in the basement for too long we were in high chance to get robbed.

 

I get home and see that the table has already been set, my dad gave me apartment options and sat down.

 

”Rosey!” Squealed my mom in the living room, picking her up and handing her to me.

 

”Hey baby, how was it while I was gone? I hope grandma didn’t hurt your ears too much.” I say, earning a glare from my mother.

 

I sat down with Rose in my lap, feeding her veggies and the soup.

 

I look at Rye, who had been in charge of the soup, “It’s not that bad anymore.” I say, earning a laugh from him.

 

”Gale came over and showed me how it was done, I think his was much worst though.” He replies.

 

”Uhuh, keep telling yourself that, Rye.” My dad says, messing up his hair.

 

”Say, Rye when are you moving out?” My mother asks, taking a mouthful of vegetables.

 

”Once I get money, it’s not easy around here.” Sighs Rye, making Rose smile.

 

”I’m heading to bed, I’ll look for apartments tomorrow with Rose, if she gets cranky I’ll call you.” I say, putting my plate in the dishwasher.

 

Upstairs was my childhood room, full of my art stuff and my double bed. I set Rose down in the crib my parents put in, and shushed her to sleep.

 

”Get some rest.” I say, kissing her forehead.

 

 I lie down as well and look up a the ceiling. How will I get my life figured out at this point?

 

* * *

 

3 years later...

 

”Roselyn! Where’s the cheese buns?” I call to my now 5 year old daughter. 

 

I hear thumping down the stairs, knowing t was her. “I ate them all.” She says, her hands behind her back.

 

”That’s alright, tell me beforehand though. I’ve been looking for quite some time.” I tell her, messing up her hair.

 

”Grampa always does that, you and grampa have a weird habit.” She says, running back up the stairs.

 

She starts school in a few weeks and so far, she’s pretty extroverted like me. This made me glad, I wanted her to make friends easily.

 

I look at the time and see that we only had 45 minutes before the auction for some of my art pieces. 

 

“Rose! Get an outfit ready we’re leaving in 30!” I say, going up the stairs two at a time.

 

She picked her favourite green sundress with sequences sewed on it, I picked white socks and shoes and before I knew it she was done.

 

She was, I was nowhere near.

 

My phone ring in my pocket, causing me to get yo and answer it.

 

”Hello?”

 

”Peeta! Where the heck are you? The auction is literally going to start.” Annie’s stressed voice says from the other end.

 

”Rosey ate all the cheese buns and never told me, I’ll be there in like.. 10 minutes.” I say, hanging up before she could talk more.

 

I throw in a white button up shirt and a maroon blazer in too, matching those with black pants and black shoes. 

I grabbed a water bottle and my baby bag of emergencies then drove like I never drive before.

 

”I like that car and that house.” Rosey said from the backseat, pointing at different things every time.

 

”They seem like a nice combination.” I reply.

 

”Do you think your drawing will get picked, daddy?” She asks, looking at my rear view mirror.

 

”I hope so honey.” I say, parking the car. “Let’s go.”

 

I helped help her get out out of the car and towards the from seats.

 

”Devon and Eleanor will be there, right?” She asks, holding my hand and looking up at me.

 

”Yes, Auntie Annie and Uncle Finnick are there that’s why.” I reply, wiping something away that was in her face.

 

While wiping off her face with a baby wipe, Rose decided to run off to our seats causing me to kind of trip.

 

Annie greets Rose while Finnick laughs at me for looking like an idiot in the auction I was taking part of.

 

”Cheese buns? Peeta just admit you forgot today.” Annie says once was seated.

 

”It really happened!” I protest.

 

She looks to her left and smiles, “Anywho, this is our friend... Katniss Everdeen.” 

 

\- end of chapter one -


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn’t been edited yet, so bear with me. it’s also shorter than what i usually were because i’m busy for a while. i’m sorry for not making any updates.

**I DID MY BEST // CHAPTER 2**

**“sure as heck made me worried”**

* * *

 

**KATNISS EVERDEEN : LOVE METER 0%**

 

**-**

 

“This is our friend Katniss, katniss Everdeen.” Annie said.

 

He shook my hand, “Peeta Mellark.” He says, smiling genuinely.

 

Although, under his smile I could tell he was exhausted. Not the kind after your gym classes at school, but the kind where’s you can rarely go to sleep at night.

 

I watched as he walked to the seat next to Finnick, yawning occasionally.

 

“How was the drive to 7?” Finnick asked, his back leaning on his chair and his arms crossed on his chest.

 

”Well, it was longer than I wanted. Really bumpy too.” Peeta replies.

 

”I bet, that car of yours is a big tin can of trash.” Finnick says.

 

”I’ve been meaning to get a new one, but Rose doesn’t seem to want to change the car.” 

 

“Why- Oh. I see. Tell her that’s what she would’ve wanted. I should know, I was her cousin.” Finnick says.

 

”I’ve tried. I’m not getting too lucky.” 

 

I decided ded that was enough of eavesdropping for today, I didn’t want to get caught.

 

Soon enough we were all out for dinner, Peeta’s paintings all sold at a high price and volunteered to pay for dinner.

 

”Alrighty folks, Peeta’s paying so get as much food as you want. That guy is stupid rich.” Finnick says.

 

”C’mon man. You know what I do to the money I earn.” Peeta thinks for a minute, “Actually, Rye has been a little annoying this week, I have a quarter of today’s earnings to spend. Eat away.” 

 

“Wow, going to sell me out like that little brother?” Another voice says from behind Peeta.

 

Peeta turns around, “Rye, I see you’ve found another job after you’re last.” 

 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Rye, I presume, says.

 

”I swear I put a recommendation for you at the office, did I donor send it?” Peeta asks, obviously hinting her didn’t.

 

”Just order already.” Rye rolls his eyes.

 

We all order and skin the food arrives, only Peeta’s food completely different from what he wanted.

 

”Do you want us to call Rye?” Finnick asks, trying not to laugh.

 

”Nah. That bastard doesn’t deserve to see me struggle.” 

 

All of is, but Peeta, finish all our food and head back to Annie and Finnick’s place. It was bigger than I thought. 

 

Once the door opened, Peeta made his way straight to the living room. He sits on the massage chair and relax.

 

”I need to get me one of these.” Peeta mumbles to Annie.

 

”They’re quite cheap in your case. Get it off Amazon.” Annie suggested, taking off her shoes and sitting next to Finnick.

 

The kids, who were upstairs, came rushing down towards Perta.

 

”Uncle Peeta! We saw a ad for a new Nerf  gun. Mom and dad don’t want to get it for us, but maybe you can.” One of the kids say.

 

”Now kids, when I said Peeta is rich, he is, but don’t use him-“

 

”Sure thing kiddo. I don’t think it will be that expensive.” He says, yawning and closing his eyes.

 

My phone starts ringing, it was Primrose.

 

”Prim, what’s up?” I ask, standing up to go to the hallway.

 

”We ran out of bandaids, mind getting some on your way home?” She asks.

 

”I guess I can. How’s that summer reading?” I ask.

 

”Oh, I was actually about to finish it. Bye!” 

 

“By-“

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

**MEETING YOU // CHAPTER TWO**

**_“you didn’t look okay_**

**_to me honestly”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**KATNISS EVERDEEN : LOVE METER 0%**

 

Teaching Prim how to hunt was exhausting. She kept saying she was suppose to be a nurse instead of whatever I was.

 

”Prim, if I ever have to go somewhere for college or something, you’ll need to be able to care for the family.” I say, showing her one last time how to aim.

 

”Alright Catnip, this time I’ll do it! I want to eat those Mellark cookies again.” She said excitingly.

 

”Prim, we got those three days ago, we need to save them for a few weeks.” I sigh.

 

She shoots and hits the squirrel perfectly, I look at her excitingly and she looks back with a lot of joy.

 

”I did it! I did it, Katniss!” She says, running to where her squirrel was.

 

”You did, and I guess you deserve a cookie.” I say once she got back.

 

Mom was at the Mellark’s house teaching them how to sew, meaning I was in charge of the house.

 

”Bedtime at 11 tonight.” I say preparing a little snack for us.

 

”It’s not even a school night.” She mumbles, taking a cookie and disappearing into the living room.

 

I joined her with cheese and crackers, turning on the TV.

 

”Woah! Katniss I see Gale on there!” She says excitingly, pointing at the screen.

 

”Why is he in there?” I ask myself.

 

* * *

 

3 years later...

 

Now that I had a stable job and got us a house out of the seams, life has unexpectingly turned up for us.

 

As new neighbours we were greeted by the people who lived close by. 

 

“Hi, we’re the Odair’s and we would just like to introduce ourselves.” A women with red hair says, smiling genuinely.

 

”This is Finnick and I’m Annie. These are our two kids, Eleanor and Devon.” She looks down at the third kid with beautiful blonde hair, “And this is Roselyn Mellark. Our friend’s kid. He’s busy at a business trip so he asked us to take care of little Rosey.” She explains.

 

”Well, I’m Katniss I guess. The girl with blonde is my little sister Primrose and our mother is the owner of the new shop.” I say, as nicely as possible.

 

”Tomorrow Peeta will return for a auction for his art pieces, if you’d like you can come. If you’d like you can invite your mom and Primrose, we can get more seats.” Annie says.

 

”I’ll go, Prim won’t come I don’t think.” 

 

Once exchanging contact numbers they were off, off towards the bigger houses.

 

One thing that was on my mind was ‘Peeta Mellark has a child?’

 

”Primrose, did you know Peeta Mellark has a child?” I ask her.

 

”He does? He was on hiatus for a few months 3 years ago, maybe that’s when he got his child?” Prim suggested.

 

”Hmm, no. The kid looked like she was 4 or 5, that’s not the case.” I reply.

 

”Why was he on hiatus then?” She ponders for another moment, “I bet the child looks beautiful. Peeta Mellark is one of the most attractive men in 12.” Prim says, trying to imagine how she looks like.

 

”Trust me, she’s a real beauty of a child. Blonde hair like Peeta, cute nose and oh so beautiful eyes. Her genetics are gifts.” I reply, getting a bowl and giving it to Prim.

 

”What do you want me to do with this?” She asks, holding it up.

 

”Clean it, your ugly cat threw up in it.” I say, showing her as if she were blind.

 

”Ew.” She said simply, taking outside and throwing it out in the yard.

 

”Prim, the Odairs came and asked if you wanted to come to an art auction, they said it was for some of Peeta’s art pieces.” I call from the living room.

 

”I can’t, I haven’t finished my summer reading. Make sure to take a picture of the artwork to show me.” She replies.

 

-

 

The next day I awoke extremely early to get ready. I picked out a trendy yellow dress and paired it with white heels. I tied my hair into a half up, half down hairstyle and quickly left a few pancakes for Prim and my mother.

 

I get into my car and drive to the location Annie and Finnick gave me.

 

Once there Annie called me over, patting a seat beside her. 

 

“Glad you can make it. That Perta Mellark sure is taking his sweet time.” She jokes, ringing his number again, this time having him pick up.

 

The auction starts now, a painting of a meadow was shown, showing great detail. We hear the door open and see Peeta, hunched over a little girl wiping her face.

 

The little girl spots us and runs, leaving Peeta. He trips a little bit, but soon stands up and walks over to us.

 

Annie introduces us and we all waited for Peeta’s paintings.

 

”How was the drive to District 7? Long I bet.” Finnick says, leaning in his chair.

 

”Long is right. I really need to get a new car sometime, It was really bumpy. I want something that’s smooth to ride in.” He replies, looking at Finnick.

 

”Haymitch said he knows a guy who’s great with cars. You can ask him.” Finnick suggested.

 

”I dunno, I’ll have to take his word for it. I’m no good with cars.” Peeta replies.

 

The next painting was Peeta’s. It was a sunflower, beautiful and detailed to perfection. It was as if it was real. 

 

“Sold! 370,000!” The announcer says.

 

”How many does Peeta have for sale?” I ask.

 

”He normalling does around 3, but he said he’s running out of space for them so they’re now around 7 to 8 here.” Annie replies.

 

”He must make a fortune.” I quietly say.

 

”He does, but he never uses it. He’ll give half to his parents and the last two quarters are for his brother and him.” Finnick replies.

 

”I saw him and Rosey in the market giving out some of Rose’s old toys. He looked exhausted, but stayed with Rose until they were all gone.” Annie says.

 

”How much did he make selling those?”

 

”Oh, he didn’t sell them. He gave them away.”

 

~

 

finished! holy hannah. my hands are freezing!

update ; 01/23/19 my hands are no longer freezing, sorry for not updating i kinda forgot i had an account on here. sorry for the wait but i’ve been busy, i’ll save you the trouble and keep it to myself though. any who, this was kind of a better explanation of what happened than last time. k bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, I’m really tired and nervous to put this up.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

> **SHOP TIL YOU DROP // CHAPTER FOUR**

**_“my bank account is suffering”_**

* * *

 

 **PEETA MELLARK :** **LOVE METER 0.2%**

 

**-**

The next day was a busy one, I promised the Odair kids I’d take them to get those nerf guns. Rose kept me awake all night talking about how pretty Katniss was and how great she styled herself.

 

”I want to be her someday.” She said last night, falling slowly to sleep.

 

”I’m sure you do, good night sweetie.” I said, kissing her on the forehead and closing her light, leaving the door slightly opened.

 

That night I thought about what she said, before I became successful and met the woman of my dreams I was just like her. It’s great to see someone who grew up the same make a living and become successful. 

 

The Seam was a horrible place to grow up, so many gangs and robberies happening everyday. Apparently it rarely happened around here in the suburbs according to Finnick. That was my goal when Amelia had Rose. I wanted to keep them safe.

 

Sadly it didn’t really turn out the way I had planned. I still think about her... Amelia, not as much but still think about her. Roselyn took more genetics from me than Amelia, but I still see little specs of her in Rose.

 

My day just got started and I’m already thinking about the past, keep yourslef in the present Peeta, keep yourself in the present goddamnit.

 

I slide on my slippers and put on my pair of Ray Ban glasses before walking into my bathroom. “Jeez what happened last night?” I ask myself,

 

My hair was in the state people called... ‘A Bird’s Nest’ and it really did. I mess it around until I liked it and brushed my teeth. Walking out of the bathroom and into Rose’s room, I open her curtains.

 

”Time to wake up, Rosey.” I say, kissing her cheek.

 

”Go away daddy, I’m still sleepy.” She pours, rolling to her other side.

 

”We’re going shopping with Elenor and Devon today.” I reply, trying to get her attention. It seemed to work since she started to get up and look around.

 

”I don’t see them...” She says, surveying her room sleepily.

 

”We have to go pick them up.” I say, yawning.

 

She gets up and kisses my cheek then runs towards the kitchen. There, she sat at the island, patiently waiting for food.

 

”Rose, why don’t you get dressed and brush your hair? After that I’ll have breakfast ready for us and we’ll get going.” I say, opening the fridge for the eggs.

 

”Okay! I’ll see you in a bit, daddy.” She runs back to her room. I hear shuffling so I know she’s getting down to business.

 

I crack the egg open, one egg done. Now the other. After that I set them aside and make toast, as I waited for the toast, I cut open some avocados. Putting the avocado on the now toasted piece of bread, I try to make it pretty. Then I put the egg on it. 

 

I pour some milk for Rose then start on my coffee. Pouring some almond milk and some ice, my iced coffee was made.

 

”Rose! Breakfast is ready!” I called, sipping my cup or coffee.

 

I hear the soft banging on the wood floor as I see Rose emerge from the hallway. She wore a white long-sleeved shit and her overalls. She has always loved overalls. Her hair was just brushed and hanging naturally.

 

I sit her on the chair and leave to get ready. I chose a nice clean pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt then paired it with a plaid button up, leaving the buttons undone. 

 

When I came out of my room, Rose has turned on the TV and is watching another kid content video. I cleaned up where she ate and started my food.

 

”Daddy! Daddy!” Rose called, “I see Uncle Finnick’s car outside! It’s Elenor and Devon!!” 

 

I get up from where I was sitting and open the door to watch the kids come out of Finnick’s car and through the door of our house.

 

As the kids watched on the TV, Finnick walked towards me. “Thanks for taking them, without Annie, I’m just lost.” He says, patting my back.

 

”It’s alright, I love kids you know.” I say, looking at the 3 of them.

 

”I know, I’ll see you later then man.” He pats my shoulders and then starts towards his car, driving away shortly after. 

 

I close the door and walk back to my breakfast. Before I took a bite, Devon runs over to me.

 

”Uncle Peeta, can we go now? Can we, can we?” He asks, giving me puppy eyes.

 

I couldn’t say no to that kind of oook, especially when a kid’s doing it.

 

”Sure, Squirt. Let me get my keys and sunglasses.” I say, putting the half eaten avocado toast with egg in the sink.

 

Walking to my room, I get my keys and put on my prescripted sunglasses. I needed to also buy some new contacts since I used up all mine.

 

Waving my keys in the air, the kids piled on the garage door. When it opened, I unlocked the doors and they all headed to the backseat.

 

Boarding my black Jeep, I check if they’re all buckled up. Like I guessed, they all weren’t. I mean they were trying, but even with all the effort, they could not buckle up.

 

I leave the drivers seat and open the back door. Helping them one by one.

 

”Everyone ready to go?” I ask, starting the engine.

 

______________________

 

kinda short for my liking, but hope you enjoyed. IGNORE ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN ANY CHAPTER, I DONT EDIT UNTIL I FINISH THE STORY OR IF I JUST DONT CARE.


End file.
